SONADOW Emotional love conection
by SavannahlovesSONADOW44
Summary: Sonic has a dirty secret and when Shadow and Tails find out they try to help him but Shadow seems to be making an emotional love with him and Sonic both being depressed they seem to relate to each other and soon fall in love, but what happens when someone steals Sonic's diary unleashing all of his secrets to the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Being shut out**

**Sonics P.O.V.**

I sat on my bed hugging my knee's to my chest in the dead silence of the night letting the cold air touch my face gently. I've been doing this a lot lately. I honestly am maybe just a little depressed.

I allowed myself to sit in the dead silence no expression on my face I didn't know who to turn to I really don't have that much of a family.

Thanks to G.U.N. of course. The only family I have left is my brother Manic who hates me for some unknown reasons. I sighed releasing my legs from my grip allowing them to drop on the floor.

I got up my feet touching the cold tile of my bedroom floor as I walked down the hallway of my house to get to my secret hiding space.

My secret hiding space was cold but I liked how the cold air touched my skin ever so softly, blowing through my quills. This part of my house also had a cold tile floor and it was hidden under the stair way to.

I grabbed my diary from the corner of my hiding place puling a red pen out from the side as well, labeling the title of this entry; **Entry 92 April 9th.**

**Dear Diary,**

**I feel alone. I guess that I'm sick of holding myself together, sick of bottling myself up and pretending that I'm ok. I just don't know who I should exactly go to with no family and if I tell the others things would be different they'd see who I truly am and normally people think that's a good thing but for me its not. I know there's someone out there , that relates to me. I just don't know where to search. Oh yeah and diary I'm going to tell you a secret , mostly because I know that your here to keep it. Ok so I'm taking the medicine that my doctor prescribed for me. I'm taking antidepressants the medicine that people take when they have suicidal thoughts, extremely depressed, cut themselves , or have an urge to "kill". Yeah he said my condition was very bad , but I cant stop myself I don't cut but I fall deeper and deeper into depression each and every day. I'm starting to act like my rival, and I think he can see it as well he glances at me every so often with hat smirk that says ' who's mean now?~. I know he knows something ah well its getting late good night - Sonic**

I closed my diary putting it where I originally left it along with my favorite red gel pen. Then I crawled out of my hiding space and back to my bedroom taking my antidepressants before I went to sleep.

- IN THE MORNING-

I had been awake in the morning since 4:00 AM its now seven and I'm in my dark room sulking in the darkness not a single light on in my house.

Then I heard two voices and a knock on my door. With a sigh I forced myself out of bed and into my living room opening the door. There in front of me was Shadow and Tails.

Wait Shadow? , I rubbed my eyes making sure I wasn't seeing things but my vision was correct. " Are you going to let us in or not?" Shadows annoyed voice rang in my ears snapping me back to reality.

I stepped aside letting them come in and allowing them to close the door. " I uh will be right back." I stated running into my bathroom hyperventilating not from running but from an anxiety attack.

I popped three antidepressant pills into my mouth gulping down water and walking downstairs slowly. I saw the two of them sitting on the table waiting in silence.

"Ok so what do ya' guys need this early in the morning?" I asked. Shadow motioned for me to sit at the table and Tails pulled out a letter that was opened , then I noticed it wasn't a letter it was a bill from my doctor and they had opened it.

My mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. " Faker you want to tell us why you have a bill for antidepressants? and anxiety pills oh yeah and Prozac?!" Shadow shouted slamming his fist down on the table.

To be honest that scared the hell out of me it made me jump. I looked over at Tails who had streams of tears falling from his face , great another thing for me to be depressed about.

" I-I to be honest I don't know why they sent me this bill its not mine." I lied but of course he didn't believe me he ran into my bathroom and back down holding the three medicines in his hands.

"I.." I almost started crying myself. " Sonic you seem fine but now that we know your not we're trying to help , your shutting us out , your lying to us why!?" Tails screamed his voice was full of rage and sadness.

" I just I don't want people to see me as the depressing hero, I was this way since age 7 Tails but no one noticed I thought this was best when people saw me as me they called me names such as " emo" , " gay" , they said things that hurt me."

I frowned bowing my head in shame I felt a hand on my back, I looked up and saw it was not Tails hand it was Shadows. He smiled at me rubbing my back in a soothing motion.

I looked at Tails who gripped my hand. " How long have you hid this?" he asked quietly. I looked away answering quietly as well " twelve years, ever since G.U.N. killed my family."

Shadow gawked at me , he must have thought I was perfect but they were now just seeing the worst in a hero...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Conversations with each other**

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I'm worried for the first time in a long time , I've never seen this side to him he just seemed perfectly fine. I guess not all theories are correct.

I sighed listening to Sonic speak his voice was saddened his beautiful emerald eyes were dull and his fur was pale. " Shadow? " his soft voice called.

" Hmm?" was the only thing, the only sound I had made. " Why are you helping me when you hate me?" I cringed I never hated him I just envied him and it made me mad that he seemed so perfect.

But I guess " Mr. Perfect " isn't so " perfect ". "Sonic I don't hate you I just envied you. I just don't understand how I couldn't see through you."

I noticed a small sparkle in his eye that showed a sign of what I think is hope. We're going to have a conversation with each other maybe then I'll be able to at least identify him.

" Tails go speak with the others about this me and Sonic are going to talk. Mkay?" Tails agreed with me and left but me and Sonic sat here in silence. A deadly silence.

"Sonic?" I asked he looked at me and stood up grabbed the antidepressants and popping one in his mouth followed by the next two , to be honest he looked awful this medicine dosage was probably to much for him.

" Stop you shouldn't be taking the this much. You shouldn't be taking this many pills in one hour. " I saw him shrug and my jaw dropped did he want to kill himself like this.

I grabbed the bottles and he gasped trying to grab them back, I took off running and he took off after me he kicked me making me tumble down on the ground dropping the bottles.

Sonic gripped the bottles and popped two of the anxiety Prozac medicines in his mouth without a care in the world. I jumped on his stomach making him spit up one of the pills.

He swallowed the other quickly pushing me off him but I had pinned him down. When we noticed the positions we were in our faces reddened and we seemed to be getting closer to each other.

Time stopped..

**Everything stopped..**

Including my heart...

Our hearts stopped.

I closed the gap between us and we... we kissed. Sonic kissed back and we seemed to be enjoying it. This feeling... I gripped my chest and all I could hear was the pounding of my own heart.

' Ba bump, ba bump , ba bump' went my heart and I felt him wrap his arms around my neck. I returned the favor bringing him closer by the waist like I'd do with a girl. I just cant shake this feeling is it possibly ... love?

We stopped kissing to breathe we were under a tree his medication in a river stream, and us holding on to each other like a couple would panting heavily from our long passionate kiss.

"Sonic?" I breathed out. I saw him look down not wanting to face me. " Y-Yeah?" he asked his voice was very mellow like. I gently lifted his head by his chin with my soft gloved fingers having his gaze meet mine.

" I-I.." Sonic stuttered out. " Lets do that again." I said casually and kissed him once again. Our lips touched softly , locking with one another's in a steady motion, but also passionately.

I wish this could have lasted longer but we'd have to stop soon.

Sonic's P.O.V.

I was shocked Shadow the hedgehog kissed me!? and he wants to continue! this is the best day ever! I'm embarrassed but I'm also extremely happy. If these butterflies in my stomach mean love then I'm glad he likes me back.

'Wait he likes me back right?' I broke the kiss this time and he looked at me sadly and then he nuzzled my neck causing me to purr softly. I felt happy for the first time in a long time a really long time.

Although I'm still a little mad that I have to pay for another three medications I'm glad this had happened. " Shadow?" I asked through my quite purrs. My ears twitched as he scratched behind them gently.

I gave a small smile letting know that I was enjoying it. " Do you love me?" the words just rushed out of my mouth as fast as I could run sounding like " Doyouloveme " three times as fast.

I know he was confused and didn't understand what I had said when he scratched the back of his own head. " I uh.. do you love me?" I asked again this time he understood what I had said.

"I do. I love you Sonic the hedgehog and I promise I'll get you through this."...

END OF THIS CHAPTER SORRY ITS SHORT


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The webpage

Sonic's P.O.V.

" Shadow how will you get me through if your the same way?" he smiled and gave a light laugh. "Sonic me and you, we'll get through this together. I'll help you, we can help each other."

I smiled back and he gripped my hand. The moment didn't last to long cause we had to let go as soon as Tails came towards us worried expression plastered on his small child like face.

" Sonic don't freak out. Someone made a webpage about you and is posting personal BAD things about you. " My eyes widened ' what kind of personal stuff , not one soul knew about the real me.'

" Show me." I whispered. Tails logged into the website and it showed al my personal stuff that was posted today only like ten minutes ago. The thing that made me want to cry most well, what this person posted.

The headline read ' Sonic the hedgehog fake or real?' it told people how much I lied it told them that I was a " depressy " which means depressing loser.

My eyes watered up and Shadow noticed how my breathing ragged. It was happening I was having a panic attack in front of my friends. " Sonic!" Tails shrieked.

I didn't want him to see me like this, especially not Tails. Not today, Not now, Not **ever**. I layed backwards trying to steady my breathing. And Tails, he stood there panicking.

Tails and I were both pale white. Shadow well he was in the lake looking for my pills. " Tails, go help S-Shadow " I managed to breathe out. Tails didn't argue with me and suddenly my vision blurred and I started breathing heavier and heavier.

Then everything went black...

- An hour later-

I don't know where the hell I am I think my eyes are still closed ' well then open them!' oh be quiet. I always had argued with myself although it makes more sense than you think.

"... IC!" who's voice is that and who the hell is ' Ic?'. " ...ONIC! " there's that voice again wait that sounds like..." SONIC!" Shadow?, my eyes fluttered open and I saw Shadow, Tails, and the others standing over me in a circle.

" What happened? " I asked, sitting up all of them looked at me worriedly taking glances at one another. " What?" I was a tad annoyed I want to know where I was and how I ended up in this place.

Shadow's P.O.V.

"Sonic calm down, your in the hospital." I tried to stay calm and show little emotion but how can I when he had a panic attack over something someone posted.

I cant imagine what's going to happen when he finds out his house was broken into. " How did I get here? " I glanced at Tails who sweat dropped." Well you see, you had a uh well a panic attack."

I saw his face pale and he looked down. "I'm sorry Tails, I'm sorry you had to see that." Wait Sonic was apologizing for being sick? it wasn't his fault. " Its ok Sonic, you just worried me."

I looked at Tails who looked as if he was going to cry. Sonic reached out for Tails and my hands smiling, now I feel like I'm going to cry. "Thank you. And to you guys I owe you an explanation."

They all nodded confused and scared. For the first time ever me and Knuckles weren't fighting, Amy wasn't glomping Sonic and Rouge wasn't searching for jewls.

We were all in one room together.

Together as friends.

**Together as family.**

This was the best day ever. Best in all of these years no fighting, no arguing, just well peacful. Sonic told everyone about his problem, how he was extremely depressed.

Well he pretty much told us his story. More like his life story.

" Sonic why didn't you tell us earlier?" Rouge asked putting a hand on his arm rubbing it in a soothing motion. " Well, I didn't want you guys to see me different."

His ears folded back cutely, like a scared child it looked so adorable. If I was a fan girl I'd so squeal. " We'd never see you any different from what we see you now Sonic."

Right then the doctor came in. " Sonic you can go home tonight but we have some news for you, your levels of depression have risen and you need a greater amount of pills and dosage."

My eyes fell upon the doctor annoyed like. ' Way to ruin our moment.' I looked at Sonic who looked away from me, in an ashamed like manor.

' Uh oh' Sonic sighed and nodded picking himself up off the bed and grabbing the slip of paper the doctor had in his hands. The paper had the dosage number and the two new medications he needed.

With a sad smile he slipped his shoes on and walked out to fill out his papers. Why weren't his parents here? why couldn't they fill them out?

Why hasn't he called them?...

Soory its short but it'll have to do :P


End file.
